Romeo & Puck?
by Lady Kitara
Summary: A Bacchus fic. RxP. It's from the Air Gear musicals. I own Nothing plz R


"Puck, can you help me with this?"

Sighing Puck got up and fallowed Juliet to the back yard and helped him bring in boxes. Inside they were empty but soon would be filled with all the Christmas decorations that needed to be taken down. Setting them down he plopped on the sofa and sighed again.

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked as he picked up a few things and wrapped them in paper.

"Yeah…"

"Your lying."

Puck rolled over and pretended to be a sleep. He heard the shuffling and the clings and clangs and the paper in the background as the other actor worked. He waited until it stopped before looking up. The room had transformed back into their normal home.

'Damn. I should have helped…' He thought and sat up to look for Juliet.

Outside Juliet was stacking the boxes back in the storage house. As he did so he felt someone staring at him. Looking over he saw Puck just staring at him. There was something else in the look but he didn't know what it was.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Hey, Juliet?"

"Yes?"

"How did… How did you get to be Juliet?"

"Huh? Well, I… what?"

"Like how come your Juliet? How did Romeo pick you to be Juliet?"

"Well, We were best friends all our lives. We were always together and someone called you Romeo & Juliet one day and it stuck. Then later we formed a team and since we liked the names we stuck with them."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering…"

Juliet frowned. "Puck, what's wrong?"

Getting a little mad he frowned and glared a little. "It's nothing."

Juliet didn't buy it. Instead he let the other calm down. Before it could happen they heard someone calling them.

"Hey! You guys it's almost sunrise! Get inside!" Hamlet called from the window.

Looking over the trees that cover the home they saw the light glow that indeed showed the sun was going to rise soon. They hurried the boxes into the thing and took off for the home. Once insdie Juliet locked the door with the five locks.

They were not vampires but being the Team they were they had been able to fight better at night. So what was day for normal people was night to them and night was their day. He helped the others pull the curtains shut. Everyone but Puck was helping.

"Puck! Get up and help us or the sun will shine in." Romeo said firmly.

Puck pouted but got up and did as he was told. Once it was done they bid each other good night. Puck hurried up the stairs to his room to get his Pjs on. Once in his favorite green Pjs he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he was doing to he saw Romeo passing by.

Looking he saw the other head for Juliet's room. Heart sinking he saw they exchange words and then they both went downstairs to talk alone. Getting upset he finished and threw his tooth brush against the wall and stomped off to his room. Wrapping himself in his blanket he tried to sleep.

An hour later he was up. He was so mad he had forgotten to use the restroom. Going back he did what he had too. Washing his hands he noticed something. His tooth brush was washed and had been placed back in it's stand. Touching it he could feel it was still warm. Whoever washed it had not been gone long.

Walking out he looked around and under one door of a room a light was on. It was Juliet's. 'I should have known.' He thought.

He was about to leave but stopped. Going up to the door he opened it slightly. Inside Juliet sat on a chair and his hair was being brushed by one of the side kicks. The peaceful look he had made Puck long for the feeling.

Juliet felt someone in the room with him. Opening his eyes he looked over wondering who it was.

"Yes?"

Knowing he was caught Puck walked in and sat on the red haired actor's bed. He looked at the side kick with a face that said 'Get out!'

"What…? Hey, Puck, I was enjoying that!" Juliet said sadly. "I loved my hair being combed and it's been a week since I had time…"

Puck ignored him and rolled over in Juliet's bed. "Thanks for picking up my tooth brush…"

"Your welcome. Why did you throw it?"

"I was mad that's why!" Puck suddenly snapped and then clamped his hands over his mouth.

Juliet's eyes were wide. Puck never got mad at him like that before. It was silent for a little while before Juliet turned and continued to brush his hair not willing to show that his feeling had been unexpectedly hurt.

Puck lowered his arms and sight softly. He didn't mean to yell. Getting off the bed he walked out of the room.

--

The next evening when everyone woke up their breakfast was ready. They sat don and listened to Romeo talk about what they would be doing that night. As he continued he noticed a tenseness among Puck and a gloomy feeling from Juliet. The other two, Macbeth and Hamlet acted normal.

"Macbeth, Hamlet."

"Yeah?"

"Go see of anyone is hanging around out theater."

"Alright."

They left and Romeo looked at the two. "Care to explain?"

Puck looked away acting mad and pouting. Juliet kept his head down. When no one answered him when he asked Romeo frowned deeply. His team. He had the right.

"Puck. What happened?"

"…"

"Juliet?"

Puck looked over at Juliet. The other had is head down but spoke. "A misunderstanding."

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure."

Romeo dismissed it and let them work it out on their own.

--

Juliet couldn't understand why Puck was so mad at him. So he had asked Hamlet to see if he could get something out of the actor. So he was waiting in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Hey, I want tea."

Juliet smiled a little. "Hello, Macbeth. Word please?"

"I want tea. Please."

"Thank you," He said pouring the tae out.

"Hey, what's with you and the pixie?" Macbeth asked taking Juliet's cookie out of his hand.

Juliet sighed as he got another one. "I wish I knew. I wonder why he's so mad at me."

"Maybe because you and Romeo are going out? You know he has a crush or maybe even loves Romeo right?"

Juliet looked shocked. "What?"

"Couldn't you see it?"

"But… Macbeth…"

--

A week later Puck had clamed down. He was in a good mood after he got to spend a few hours with just him and Romeo. It was fun hanging out with him and no on else. Romeo had pay so much attention to him and had even bought him something to eat. It was too good to be true! He was just so happy and since they came home he couldn't stop smiling! As he thought about the day he grinned again.

Smiling he went to get a snack when he stopped. In the kitchen stood Romeo and Juliet. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were both smiling. Not kissing but smiling and hugging.

Angry filled him up and he quickly left the room.

--

"Puck calm down!" Hamlet said. "Why are you so mad anyway?!"

"I know why. Hey pixie! Shut up and listen!"

"No!" Puck screamed. " I don't wanna!"

Macbeth let out what sounded like a growl. "You will listen! There's something you need to know about Romeo and Juliet!"

"I know! Romeo and Juliet belong together! I know the freaking story!

--

"Romeo, stop it! You welcome already!" Juliet laughed,

"I'm just giving you a thank you hug. Anyway your like a younger brother to me."

"Alright, I got it. So tell me how was your date with Puck?"

--

Macbeth was being held back by Hamlet who was having trouble holding on. "Listen you idiot!"

--

Romeo finished telling Juliet the story of his date with Puck. "But, Tell me Juliet how did you know we liked each other?"

"A secret." Juliet smiled. "But, I'm happy for you too. Hey, I know! Why don't I make you guys a special dinner? You the too of you?"

"you the best Juliet!"

Juliet laughed. "You're the best. I'll run down to the store real quick. Be back in a half hour."

--

"Stop fighting!" Hamlet yelled pushing them away from each other. "Stop! I mean ii!"

The two puched Hamlet out of the way and started to hit each other.

"STOP!"

--

Juliet hurried down the street until he came to the store. Going in he looked around until he found what he needed.

"There. I want them to be happy. Better buy something sweet to go with it."

On his way out he waited for the Crosse walk to say walk. After a minute it turned to the walking sign.

--

"You know what, Macbeth?! Do you like Juliet or something?!"

"No! You know what I'm not going to tell you what Juliet said! Just forget it! I can't believe he thinks you're his best friend!"

Puck looked so pissed that he turned sideways and glared right at, "Yeah, well I hope Juliet drops dead!"

--

Juliet's eyes where wide with pure terror as two huge lights sped at him with out stopping. There was no time for him to react.

--

"Forgive me for interrupting." a side kick said. "But there is something that needs to be said."

"WHAT?!" they yelled. They all were pissed off.

--

The car sped away into the darkness leaving a body on the road to die.

--

It had been a month since Juliet had been left for dead. He was buried three weeks ago and so far none of the Shakespeareans had left their home. Nothing had even shown sings that there was even life in the Bacchus home.

--

Romeo sighed as he stood and stretched. He had lost his childhood friend. His best friend. If it had not been for Juliet him and Puck would never had gotten together. It was when they had found out what had happened was when Puck had a small break down.

At first Romeo had thought it was because he was a close friend like he was with Juliet. Then he found out about the fight that happen and what words had been spoken. The words had simply been spoken at the wrong time.

Puck however had somehow blamed himself for Juliet's death. He said since he said the words, then it was he who killed him. After a long time of talking Romeo finally found out what had caused it. So now he had to talk to the pixie.

"Bring Puck here. Then everyone leave this room." Romeo commanded.

Soon the door opened and Puck walked in slowly with his head down. Never had the pixie seemed so… sad.

"Puck, I want you to know that it was not your fault. The driver was drunk and Juliet always went to the store at that time of night. It wasn't your fault. It was the bastard that was driving drunk. I know you were his close friend. I understand. I lost my best friend that day too-"

"You don't understand! I-I was so mad… mad because he had what I wanted and… and when I said those things… Juliet was always nice and even when I bullied him he never got mad… I'm so I killed your lover Romeo… don't hate me…"

Romeo stayed silent. "Puck. Come here next to me.

Nervously he walked around and stood where he was told. Suddenly he was pulled down into Romeo's lap and went into shock when lips claimed his in a firm kiss. As fast as it happened it stopped and Puck was staring at Romeo.

"When we were little, Juliet and I had always been together. Best friends since birth. A woman used to think Juliet was a girl so she called us Romeo & Juliet. It stuck as he wondered into the readings of Shakespeare. So we kept the names. As he years passed we knew everyone would think we were lovers. It was untrue. We stayed friends. Or more so I saw Juliet as a brother. It was him who figured out that You liked me and that I liked you. So he set us up in the park."

Puck stayed silent. "I didn't know that…"

"Yes. Did you know Puck?"

"Know what?"

"That Juliet wanted everyone to be happy.. Even if he was left out of it? He used to say, 'If you four are happy I'm happy.' So, Puck. For Juliet to rest he needs to know that we are happy. Can you be happy?"

Puck thought about it. Then he saw something towards the door. He glanced over and for a split second he swore he saw Juliet's warm smile.

Laying his head against Romeo's he smiled and nodded. "I understand. Thanks."

--

"What's wrong with you?" Macbeth asked as Hamlet came shaking into the room.

"J-Juliet's g-ghost is hu-hunting us!"

"Go back to sleep and wake up a again Drama."


End file.
